Apparatus, methods and systems for treating biological fluids, such as blood and blood components, with light are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,812, incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus for treating unwanted white blood cells in platelet concentrate with ultraviolet radiation to limit the white cells' ability to trigger an immune reaction in a patient. To treat containers of platelet concentrate, the containers are placed on a slidable drawer that is introduced into a housing between facing arrays of lamps for irradiation from both sides of the container. During irradiation, the drawer (or a portion of the drawer) may be pivoted in a rocking motion to agitate the platelet concentrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,098, also incorporated by reference herein, discloses a system and apparatus for treating a biological fluid with light for the purpose of inactivating pathogens that may be present in the biological fluid. A slidable drawer is used to position the containers of biological fluid between facing arrays of light emitting diodes. Extended flaps on the containers, located outside the light field, are automatically punched to indicate different stages of the light treatment.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6,245,570, which is also incorporated by reference herein, discloses apparatus and methods for treating a container of a blood product between two facing arrays of light. The container includes a light sensitive tape which changes color when exposed to ultraviolet light, thereby indicating when the treatment process is complete.
Still other apparatus and systems for treating biological fluid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,991, U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,609, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,343, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
While the prior art apparatus, systems and methods have generally worked satisfactorily, efforts continue to develop new and improved apparatus, systems and methods that provide, for example, improved reliability, greater flexibility and efficiency, improved ease of use and serviceability, as well as enhanced tracking, record keeping and the like.